Family Feud
by Dangling Star
Summary: A tragic loss to Luna and Artemis plus a horrific battle agaist Dark Moon will cause The Sailor Scouts and Usagi and Mamoru to seperate.Will things ever be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

The Big News

"Usagi! You odango atama! What were you thinking?" Rei had, had enough of Usagi being lazy. Usagi had been told to bring the pie and the salad for the scout meeting and some how she had forgotten both!

"Rei I said i was sorry! And don't call me ODANGO ATAMA, you over grown toad!" With that both Rei and Usagi faced each other and stuck out they're tongues.

"That's enough you to." Luna had told Usagi several times to pick the pie and salad up on her way into town, but each time Usagi had forgotten.

"I'm sure if you call Ami she'll run by a store and pick both the pie and salad up. There is no need for the childish antics." And with that said Luna turned and left the room to go call Ami and the other scouts.

But as soon as Luna had turned her back Usagi and Rei stuck out they're tongues again.

When they heard the knock at the temple door they all rushed to see who it was. "I'll get it!" Rei cried out as Usagi tripped over a shoe on her way to the door. Rei still laughing when she opened the door blushed when she saw that it was Mamoru.

"Hi Rei, ha-ha why is Usagi on the floor?" He asked as he walked to where she was sprawled out over the floor. "Did you trip over something dear?" Mamoru couldn't had the smile on his face as he saw Usagi toss a near by pillow at Rei.

"I wouldn't have tripped over anything if Rei hadn't been getting in my way!" Usagi hated it when Rei would race her to doing things. Mamoru helped Usagi to her feet then hugged her. "It's ok odango atama." Mamoru broke out into a wide grin that went from one ear to the other. Usagi smacked his chest.

"Oh, Mamoru! You know I hate being called that!" Usagi turned her back to him to give affect to what she had said.

"Silly Usagi, you know I'm only teasing you. Give me a kiss." When Rei saw the two kissing she fled the room and joined Luna in the kitchen.

"Hey Luna, did you get a hold of Ami? She should be here soon." Luna nodded her head as she put the communication device back in Usagi's bag.

"What did she say?" Rei cleverly trying to buy time to keep from being forced back into the scene she had just worked so hard to escape from.

"Oh she said she'd gladly get the pie and salad for us on her way to pick up Minako and Makoto." Luna had a strange look about her, Rei couldn't help but notice. She looked a little spaced.

"Luna? Are you ok?" Rei wasn't sure what was happening but she could feel a cold presence in the temple. But as Rei watched Luna slowly returned to normal, leaving no sign that anything was wrong. "Luna?"

"Yes Rei, what is it?" Luna looking intently at Rei. "What is it Rei? We need to go back too greet the others, if your not going to say something." When Luna left the room Rei followed slowly, suddenly forgetting what had happened she started to think about what Usagi and Mamoru would be doing when they entered the room. "Great...onward to see the lovey dovey couple...eww."

While Rei had been talking to Luna, Mamoru had felt a strange presents in Usagi. Feeling that something was wrong he had broken their kiss, looking deeply into her eyes. "Usagi what's wrong?" Usagi looked as if she was lost in thought. She continued to stare off into space as he asked her. Becoming worried Mamoru shook her. Finally breaking her out of her trance Mamoru tried to ask her again. "Usagi, what's going on with you?" Usagi could see the worry in his eyes. To her knowledge everything was fine, one minute they were kissing the next they Mamoru was shaking her asking what was wrong.

"What do you mean Mamoru? Everything is fine, why were you shaking me?" Mamoru saw the confused look on his beautiful lover but he was sure something had happened.

"Uhhh, never mind Usagi, everything is fine. Where did Rei and Luna wonder off to?" Still a little worried about what he had felt and the look that was in Usagi's eyes earlier he slowly walked to the small table in the center of the room and sat down waiting for Usagi to join him.

"Hmm, I just they went to call Ami and the others…I forgot to get the pie and salad." Usagi was a little worried about what Mamoru would say and gave him a childlike innocent look.

"Am I supposed to be surprised?" Mamoru joked and held out his arms for her to come to him. Once Usagi was in his arms reach he helped her to sit down on the floor and kissed her forehead gently.

As Mamoru was kissing Usagi's forehead there was a knock at the door, but before he or Usagi could get up to get it, Luna and Rei where entering the room and took care of it.

"Oh Ami! Did you get the pie and salad that odango atama was supposed to get?" Rei said while she gave Usagi and evil look that could have killed.

"Yes Rei I did, and Makoto brought pizza. So what's the meeting for?" Ami had been informed at the last minute along with the other scouts by Luna that they needed to have a meeting but had never told them why. Rei lead Makoto, Ami, and Minako to the table as Artemis walked over to Luna.

"Alright scouts now that we are all here. Artemis and I have to tell you something. Artemis would you like to tell them or should I? Everyone looked from Artemis to Luna, what could they have to tell them? Finally Artemis decided he would tell them all the news.

"Well as you all know Luna and I are um, well how do I put this?" As Artemis fumbled for the right words to use Makoto blurted out "JUST SAY IT!" as the rest of the group chorused in with yeas and I knows.

"Ok, Luna is going to have a baby."

Everyone was speechless, except Usagi who seemed to have a million questions. "How?" As soon as it had come out of Usagi's mouth everyone in the room burst out laughing. Everyone except Usagi. Usagi wasn't baka when it came to love but she couldn't understand how Luna had become pregnant. "Oh shut up you guys! You all know what I mean." Mamoru slowed his laughing and put an arm around Usagi.

"We know dear, but they way it came out was like a child asking their mother about babies. We're sorry." Usagi beamed at Mamoru, no matter what he said or what they had agreements about Usagi couldn't help but forgiving him, he was just too perfect.

"Well Usagi Artemis and I are in love and in the past we when we were human like all of you we were married." Everyone looked up at Luna in aw.

Without warning the group all yelled out in joy. "WOO!"

They continued to discuss the news for a while. Each one adding their opinion about what they had been told.


	2. Chapter 2

When the Scouts Are Out, the Demons Come To Play

Outside the window, Diamond was watching intently. "Well, well so there's going to be a baby huh? Well we'll see about that." Then he was gone.

Days had gone by without any attacks on the Scouts. Luna was stuck in bed for a few days because of the pregnancy. And Artemis was left to guide the Scouts through whatever attacks may come. He also told them about their past and what their future held.

With the little excitement with the Dark Moon, Artemis suggested that Mamoru and Usagi take a romantic vacation to America. Everyone had agreed that it would be a great idea. As the Scouts would take breaks of their own. The only thing that they had made a requirement if everyone took a vacation was that they would all come back immediately if Luna was having her baby, and if there happened to be an attack.

A few weeks after everyone had arranged plans for their vacations, Mamoru and Usagi boarded the airplane to America. All the scouts watched as they boarded. Everyone was there, except Artemis and Luna. As the plane took off the Scouts disburst and went back to the temple to see Luna and Artemis before they went home to finish preparing for their departures the next day.

As soon as the sun rose, the next day Makoto left to see a friend on the other side of town and Minako went to stay with her grandmother. Ami went on a trip with her mother to another city while Rei stayed at the temple to care for Luna and to watch over Artemis.

"Diamond what are our plans?" Sapphire had long awaited the orders on how they would attack the Sailor Scouts. He hoped that this attempt would go better than the last ones had.

"Be patient brother, we attack in a few days. The plan will be revealed soon."

"Artemis?" Luna had been venturing around the temple the past few days, but was not able to do much more.

"What is it Luna? Are you alright?" Artemis was helping Rei in the kitchen until he heard Luna calling.

"I think it's time..." Luna looked weak and could not stand much longer. Before Luna could hit the floor when she fainted, Artemis was behind her to catch her.

"Rei! Hurry Luna's going into labor!" When Rei entered the room, she held a first aid kit in one hand and half dozen towels in the other.

"Alright Luna, lay on these and relax. Artemis called the scouts and let them know Luna's about to have her baby." As Artemis hurried off Rei laid towels down on the floor for Luna to lie on and a few around her.

Artemis ran to Rei's bag as fast as his little legs would let him as to call the scouts. "Hello Ami?" Ami was the first he would call knowing that she was reliable enough to get back to the temple as fast as possible.

"Yes Artemis, what's wrong? Is Luna having her baby? Has the Dark Moon attacked?" Ami was so worried by the way Artemis sounded she rambled out things that could possibly be wrong.

"Calm down Ami, Luna is in deed going into labor. Hurry back and call the other scouts let them know. Remember you ALL are supposed to be here for this. Good-bye."

As Artemis hung up the phone, he found himself starting to feel weak. "Alright, come on steady your self Luna needs you. This is no time to faint or become weak." When Artemis felt that he had given himself, a fairly good pep talk he rushed back into the bedroom to stay at Luna's side.

"Usagi, Makoto, Minako! Luna's going into labor we need to get back as soon as possible!" Ami did not have time to call them separately and chat this was argent and time was of the ascents.

"Alright Ami we'll be there as quickly as we can." Minako was so eager to get back she did not bother to even say good-bye before she hung up.

"What about you Makoto and Usagi?" Ami was just about done packing and was rushing to get out the door and back to the temple.

"I'll be there Ami, after all I did promise. See you soon good-bye Usagi and Ami." The only one who hadn't confirmed was Usagi.

"Ami, I'm in America I don't know how soon I can get there. But... I'll try. I'd hate to disappoint Luna. Please if I don't make it tell her, I tried and I will be there as soon as possible. Thanks. Bye." Ami was stunned. Of all people, she was sure that Usagi would have tried a little harder to make it. Well what was she to expect from that odango atama. When Ami had finished packing, she headed out the door and descended the stairs to the parking garage.

The Sailor Scouts where about to be reunited. Maybe.

"Mamoru! We need to hurry Luna's going into labor." Usagi couldn't let Luna down not at a time like this. She was to bless the kitten by using the Moon Crystal. If she wasn't there to do so, anything could kill the kitten, and if the kitten wasn't blessed with in so many hours of birth, it would be doomed to be a normal kitten for its entire life.

"Alright Usagi, everything's packed and I've called the airport, our plan leaves in half an hour."

Back at the temple Rei was nursing Luna through her labor pains. "Luna it's alright. Everything's going to be fine. Just breathe." Rei had never actually helped anyone, animal or human; give birth before, but something about how she was helping Luna felt right.

Ami and Makoto burst through the door at the moment Luna was having contractions. "Ami, Makoto! Your here." Rei rushed over to hug them both and told them about Luna's progress and about how long she'd been in labor.

"Awe Luna how are you?" Ami gently stroked Luna's side. She'd never seen Luna look so defenseless. Matter of fact Ami didn't think anyone had even seen her look this way before. She'd never thought labor could cause so much pain.

"Rei is she going to be ok? Makoto didn't feel comfortable watching Luna lay there. Things seemed bad. And little did any of them know, but things where about to get worse, a lot worse.

"She should be..."

"Where's Usagi?" While Rei had been explaining things to Makoto Luna had slightly sat herself up to see her visitors.

"She's uhh... She'll be here soon Luna. Just lay back down." Artemis wasn't sure if Usagi would be there at all. But he couldn't tell Luna that. He hated her being upset, and with the pain, she was already in, that kind of news was unnecessary.

"Alright, I'll just lay here. Tell me when she arrives." Luna gently lay back down.

Makoto, Ami, and Rei left the room leaving Artemis to watch over Luna as they went to discuss what would happen next. "Did anyone talk to Usagi and Minato?"

"Yes Rei. I called them before I left. Minako said she'd be here and Usagi... She said she'd try her hardest to get here." Ami could she Rei's face tighten in anger. "Rei, please remember that Usagi is in America, that's about half was around the world. It takes about ten hours to get here by airplane. Now Luna could be in labor for 14 hours maybe more."

"Ok Ami, we'll wait but I want someone to call both of them..." Before Rei could finish her sentence Minako rushed into the room."

"Hey you guys. She looks bad. Is she going to make it?" Minako looked flushed, but at least she had made it as she promised.

"She'll be fine, someone please go call Usagi." Rei was getting angrier by the second, and when no one moved she screamed "NOW!" Seeing Rei's anger, everyone hurried to go call her at once. When Ami reached her communication device, first Makoto and Minako went to look in on Luna and Artemis. "I swear if Usagi doesn't get here in time...She's going to get it."


	3. Chapter 3

A Blessing Is Born

"PUSH! Push Luna, push!" The contractions had become closer and closer over the past half hour. It was time for a blessing to be born.

"OHHHH!" Luna was sweating so heavily that Artemis had to get a cold, wet towel to dab at her forehead. Everyone stood watching as Rei coached her through the birthing process. No one knew what else to do. Luna screaming, Usagi and Mamoru hadn't made it yet, and there was nothing the rest of them could possibly do.

There was silence and Luna wasn't moving. But when the five onlookers saw what Rei was holding they knew all was well.

"Oh my, is that the baby?" Ami cautiously moved closer to Rei and the small pink kitten she was holding. It was just the size of a child's palm. As she approached Rei and the kitten Luna started to stir. "Luna? Are you all right?" Luna glanced up at her and slowly shut her eyes.

"Yes my dear, I'm alright. I'm just a bit tired." Luna could barely speak, her voice was raspy and she didn't pronounce her D's to their full extent.

"Artemis and Makoto, take Luna to her room and make sure she's in it good. I'm going to go clean the kitten off and then bring her in to see Luna. Hurry now." Rei began to stand and walk to the kitchen when Luna spoke again.

"Rei, is Usagi here yet?" Rei and the others could hear the worry in Luna's voice, but none where one hundred percent sure why.

"No, Luna she isn't." Rei didn't stay any longer to hear what else Luna was planning to say.

When Rei had brought the kitten in to Luna she saw that Makoto, Minako, Ami, and Artemis where sitting on the floor in a circle talking to Luna about how she felt. "Here's your baby Luna, all clean and ready to nurse." As Rei handed Luna's kitten down to her Luna sat up.

"What is it?" Rei was worried about Luna, her constant questioning about Usagi's whereabouts and her sullen face was frightening.

"Scouts, I need to tell you something." Luna looked as if she had aged fifty years in five minutes.

They all looked at her intently. "I know you all want to know why I've been asking about Usagi all day since I went into labor. Well the reason is, Usagi has to bless my kitten with in the first five hours of it's birth, or anyone can harm it. The worst part of this is, if Usagi doesn't make it in time..." Luna's voice trailed off and tears filled her eyes. She wiped the tears away with her tail and continued. "If Usagi doesn't make it in time, the kitten will remain of the human bred of cats. She won't be able to speak like Artemis and myself and she will never know of the Silver Millennium."

"Damn it. I knew that odango atama, would let us down! I hate it when she does that." Rei was fired up and there was no stopping her. "If she doesn't get here in time I'm going to ring her scrawny little bird like neck, that baka klutz!"

"Rei, calm down. There is a loop though. If Usagi doesn't make it here with in the first five hours she can still bless the kitten, AS LONG as no one harms here. If we keep an eye on her until Usagi gets here and nothing touches her other than you all and Artemis and myself she'll be fine."

The Scouts looked at each other in confusion. Minako was the first to speak. "So you're telling me that if, no human being or any of our enemies touch your kitten it can live?" Luna could tell they where confused and she had hoped it wouldn't have to be so complicated. In an attempt to brighten the matter Luna suggested they talk about naming the new born kitten. "So girls what do we name our baby?"

Minako was all but to eager to name the kitten. "Oh how about Star?! I think that name would be perfect!"

"What do you think Artemis? I like it too."

"Well Luna, I think that would a perfect name." Artemis and Luna rubbed foreheads and then both looked at their new baby.

"Then it's settled. We shall call you Star." As Luna started to lick Stars belly Rei nodded her head toward the next room in a gesture to get the other scouts to follow.

"Hey you guys. I understand that this is serious and complicated. But we have to do something. We need to get Usagi and Mamoru back here and fast!"

Everyone could see that Rei was anxious and worried. But there was nothing they could do, Usagi and Mamoru were over seven-thousand feet in the air on their way from America. What could they do?

Meanwhile on the plan Mamoru was in a deep sleep while Usagi sat up listening to neighboring passengers snoring. Her heart was breaking, Luna had only asked one thing of her and she was about to let her down. Tears where escaping Usagi's eyes as she thought about the fate of Luna's baby. How could she let Luna down, all of them down.

As Usagi was crying she could hear Luna's voice in her mind saying "You can do it. You are the strongest of all." A small smile washed over Usagi's face before she lowered her head onto Mamoru's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Sapphire when are we supposed to attack!" Emerald was becoming annoyed. And worst of all Diamond was trying to plan an attack to somehow get Queen Serenity on his arm again. Emerald was always throwing herself at Diamond and he never even said anything.

"I told you already. Prince Diamond doesn't want us to know until it is time." Sapphire had spent years following Prince Diamonds rules, after all he was the younger brother. But he was becoming sick of following and putting up with Emeralds annoying complaining wasn't helping matters at all.

"Day after day, I throw myself at your brother and yet he only wants Queen Serenity. Am I not attractive Sapphire?" Emerald gave Sapphire a pouting look and then ran a finger down his arm. She noticed the uncomfortable look on his face and laughed. "You are a little wimp aren't you. Ha-ha."

"Shut up Emerald. Your pathetic! Like you said you throw yourself at my brother day after day with no results. I should be the one laughing at you. Ha-ha! He doesn't want you because your just a leech! All you do is cling to him, he hates you. He only keeps you here to help him get Usagi by his side. So just shut your pathetic ass up and leave me be." Emerald was devastated by this, she wasn't sure whether to fight back or just leave. As she stood there with her mouth open Sapphire made the decision for her, he stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him, leaving her to look stupid in the privacy of the room.

"Well never in my life. Humph."

Prince Diamond sat laughing at the scene he had just witnessed. What a couple of fools he thought. Little did Sapphire and Emerald know, but Diamond had surveillance all over the castle so that he could monitor any un-instructed activities and of course to watch his brother and Emerald make fools of themselves. But he had never realized how desperate Emerald was for his attention. "Oh well, I want Queen Serenity."

"Ami, have you found they're location?" The Scouts were still trying to come up with a plan. two hours had gone by since Luna had given birth to Star. Rei couldn't help but actually be worried about Usagi and Mamoru, but Rei was more worried about baby Star.

"Yes they are at 67 north latitude 77 south longitude. Over the Pacific Ocean at about four-thousand feet. They are approximately 2 hours away. She's going to make it!" All the Scouts let out a yell of excitement. Now they didn't need a plan only to keep a watchful eye on Luna and Star.

"Alright you all know what we need to do. We need to watch Luna and Star. So lets get a move on." When Rei left the room the others followed and went to Luna's room. Once in Luna's room Ami whispered into Artemis's ear that Usagi would make it in time, and Artemis smiled.

"Sapphire get Emerald it's time to attack. We will go to the Temple where the Scouts so often stay and I shall attack. You and Emerald will stall for time if Queen Serenity happens to show up." Diamond looked so pleased that it was time to set his plan into motion that it made Sapphire feel better about following him.

"Yes brother."

"Mamoru wake up dear. We're at the airport. We're home, come on." Usagi kept shaking him until he opened his eyes. Mamoru had slept the entire trip and now looked refreshed and ready for anything. They had been on the plane for about 8 hours and Usagi was ready to get home.

Mamoru stretched and rubbed his eyes. "Oh we're here, great. Well lets go dear." Usagi and Mamoru exited the plane checked they're baggage and got into they're car preparing themselves for the half hour drive to the temple.

"Knock, knock, knock" The Scouts rushed to the door in hopes it was Usagi and Mamoru, but when they opened the door to they're great surprise it was Prince Diamond and Sapphire along with Emerald. The Scouts sprung into they're attack stance but where cut short by Prince Diamonds hypnotizing eye. While Prince Diamond had the Scouts hypnotized Sapphire injected a poison into Star's veins, one that would kill her with in the hour. Once Sapphire had complete his mission Prince Diamond released the Scouts from his powers and they left the temple.

"What happened?" Ami could since something had happened but was unable to comprehend what it was.

"Nothing Ami your imagining things." Rei wasn't sure but she dismissed it before she had the chance to think about it.

A half hour later the Scouts heard Mamoru's car pull into the temple yard. They all rushed to the door to greet Usagi and Mamoru. "Thank god your here Usagi." Rei pulled her toward Luna's bed room explaining all that Luna had told them.

"Rei! I already know. Calm down I know what to do.

HEY EVERYONE I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO UPLOAD THE THRID CHAPTER. I JUST COULDN'T THINK OF HOW TO DO IT. IT'S NOT AS GOOD AS I HAD HOPED IT WOULD BE. REVIEW PLEASE AND LET ME KNOW HOW I'M DOING. THANK YOU AND PLEASE KEEP READING! LOVE TO YOU ALL.


	4. Chapter 4

Translations:

Sera Mun -Sailor Moon

A Twist of Fate

Luna's ears perked up when she heard Usagi's foot steps. "Usagi you made it!" Luna's face was full of happiness at the sight of Usagi and her odango atama.

"Yes, Luna. I'm here just like i said i would. And I'll always be right here beside you." Without planning to Usagi burst into tears. Luna stood and walked to where she qwas knelling at the side of the bed and rubbed her head on Usagi's cheek.

"What is the matter Usagi?" Luna still rubbing Usagi's cheek with her head she could sense the worry in her master and queen's voice.

Usagi wiping her tears away shook her head and said "Nothing, I'm just tired from the long ride home. Really it's nothing." Luna not the least bit convinced decided to let the matter go, if Usagi wanted to talk about it she soon would.

"Are you ready Usagi?" Ami was anxious to see what was to be done for the new born Star.

Usagi as if she had been ripped frm out of an awful dream leaped up from her place on the floor and very determinedlu said "Yes, are you Luna?"

"Of course dear. Go ahead."

"Moon Crystal Poower!"

As the transformation began and ribbions encircled baby Star and Sera Mun the Senshi and Luna sat in awe of the site. The ribbons moved and flew around the kitten gently engulfing her small body, yet as soon as it happened it stopped. Star went crashing down to the bed, her ribbons landing limply beside her while the fully transformed Sailor Moon, Luna, ans senshi rushed to her side.

"Star!? Star! Are you alright baby?" Luna was extremely frantic, she was licking her baby's face and nudging her head with her nose.

"Sailor Moon do something!" Rei was scared and it showed through easily.

"I...I...I don't know what to do...I'm sorry..." Sera Mun could hardly speak or see through her stream of tears. "I'm sorry Luna, I don't know what happened."

It should have worked! Why didn't it work?" Luna was becoming hysterical as she rambled off all the questions she was thinking at one time. The legend had been told no harm could come to her child under the Blessing preformed by Sera Mun with the Healing Crystal. Something had gone wrong...horribly wrong. As Luna continued to think about what could have gone wrong it dawned on her.

"NOOO!!!" When the inner senshi and Sera Mun heard Luna's scream they stopped talking and all eyes fell on Luna.

"What is it Luna?" Minako had been so excited about the baby's birth and now everything was falling apart.

"Someone has...has...POSIONED her! Remeber when we felt the strange presence?"

"Well yes Luna, but how can you be sure?" Ami for the first time in quite a while was confused.

"I just am, I'm a mother/" Luna ran out of the room crying, causing Artemis and Mamoru to run after her.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, my plan has ben set into action...Now all we have to do is wait." Demando was very proud of himself and he could feel his reward coming.

"Brother, are you sure it will work? The senshi and Sera Mun are so close."

"Of course it will work Saffiru. They will shun her and blame her, which will in turn cause her to leave and find comfort in ME...Muahahahahaha!"

Esmeraude could hear the pleasure in Prince Demando's voice but the disgust she flet over the entire situation was overwhelming. And if she had anything to do with it, he wouldn't succeed with his plan.

With Luna out of the room Rei was able to charge at Sera Mun. "It's all your FAULT Sera Mun! If you had, had our ass here in the first place nothing would have happened to Star! You've been a flake long before you were handed the job of leader! It's about time someone else takes over."

There was silence in the room as Sera Mun thought of something to say. All the girls even Rei could see Sera Mun was hurting inside, knowing it was her fault, but not one of them would speak up to defend her from Rei's wrath. As Sera Mun cried her ribbons started to de-transform her and she stood there as Usagi.

"Rei, I know it's my fault. It's always my fault, I'm a klutz, a ditz, a moron, an odango atama, I'm everything you say I am. And worst of all, I have been an awful leader. I don't know what to do." Without even breathing she started to cry again.

"Yea, always do what your good at Usagi, cry. Cry like the little annoying brat that you are. Your more trouble than your worth! I hate you and I'm sure most of us do! What Mamoru sees in you now or what he sees in you in the future I'll never know."

"REI! Stop it! Usagi has been a wonderful leader. She's saved all of us at some point or another and you know it! She had no control over Star someone did that to her and it wasn't Usagi's fault." Ami and Minako had walked from the corner where Rei was standing and were now behind Usagi. Usagi felt a little reassurance with the two behind her.

"So now we're going to shoose sides huh? Well fine. Makato what do you think?" Unsure of what to do Makato quietly spoke "She's right."

There was such a gasp from Usagi's side fo the room that Rei could feel the air being pulled to that side of the room from behind her.

"You don't mean that Makato..Do you?" Ami was so shocked and baffled she couldn't even process what had been going on within the last ten minutes.

"Yes I do mean it Ami, Usagi has been a horrible leader and I hate to say it but it's how I feel.

"I understand Makato. It's fine."


End file.
